


Temptation

by KseniyaChe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Inspired by Art, One True Pairing, Romance, slightly out of character maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KseniyaChe/pseuds/KseniyaChe
Summary: Being alone with Lotor in the endless corridors of the Castle of Lions is so easy to lose your head. Allura doesn't mind it at all.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Lotura's hot first kiss is all I needed.
> 
> The story was inspired by the art by [mistiqarts](https://twitter.com/mistiqarts)

They walk along a corridor, which there are countless numbers in the Castle of Lions. Allura stares at the floor, praying that Lotor won't see her cheeks blush desperately just from his presence. The more she got to know him, the more he captured her heart. Maybe it's because he is partly Altean. Or maybe it’s because of his intelligence and education. He is so much older, with so much knowledge that Allura doubts if she can ever get close to him.

“You're brooding today,” Lotor calls out her, and she can't resist the tingling wave from the tips of her ears to her neck and down her spine that his voice evokes. Does he have to be _like that_? This is not fair to her. The last of the representatives of her people (Coran does not count — he is just like father to her). Half-blooded, but still. Thoughts not decent of princesses have been spinning in her head for a long time, and Allura blushes even more.

“Are you all right?” there is concern in his voice, and Allura melts like candle wax. With a huge effort of will, she pulls herself together and looks up at him.

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine, Lotor.”

“You outdone yourself today,” he praises, looking ahead again. “I have never seen anybody who acquired knowledge so quickly.”

“If not you,” Allura says sincerely, “I would never have succeeded.” She hesitates and adds, “Thank you.”

Allura catches his warmer look with pleasure and smiles at him, causing a return smile. Careful smile not to expose sharp teeth. But if Lotor had bothered to ask Allura herself, she would have answered him that she even liked them. How she likes his voice, skin color, facial features, luxurious hair, pointed ears. She looked for flaws in him for a long time and did not find a single one. Even his half-galrian blood doesn't bother her anymore. From her point of view, he was perfect.

“It's an honor for me, Princess, to teach you.” Lotor slows down and gently takes her hand in his. She wonders if he can feel her heart jump right up to her throat?

They stop, and he, still holding her hand, turns and, looking into her eyes, gently touches her knuckles with his lips. An electric discharge runs up from contact along her hand, hit in the head and rushes down with a ball lightning, twisting her stomach.

Allura looks at her hand in his, looks up again and meets Lotor's eyes. Her breath catches. Is it true that you can understand everything from somebody’s eyes? In his she sees a mute question and confession. Is there a possibility that she is as attractive to him as he is to her? Or is he playing on her inexperience? Allura looks down. The face is on fire. But this is nothing compared to the fire that flares up inside. In her head there is a continuous mess of thoughts and images about how she should behave and how she wants to.

“Allura,” he calls softly. Judging by the way his breath touched her face, he is now very close. She timidly lifts her blue eyes to him. _'_ __Don't lie to me,'_ _she pleads soundlessly. _'_ _Don't fool me.'_

Allura lifts her head, her lips parts without her will, she looks up at him from under half-closed eyelids. One tick, the second, glance slides over his face, lingers on his lips. Another tick. Lotor quickly closes the distance between them, covering her mouth with his own. Allura holds back the quietest sigh that breaks from the very depths of her soul. He inhales noisily, and Allura feels his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. If she could, she would melt into him right now. But all that remains for her is to cuddle up to him with every cell of her body.

Lotor suddenly freezes for a second, almost pulling back, and then with a new impulse he kisses her, seizes her lips with his, runs his tongue over them. Allura obediently opens up to him. The hand itself crawls to his neck, fingers are woven into his snow-white hair, squeezed, pulling, causing a quiet hiss from his lips. Belatedly, Allura thinks if this is too much for a first kiss, but when he turns her around, pressing her back against the wall, the last doubts wanish.

She shyly runs her tongue over his sharp teeth. Oh, she likes, she definitely likes the feeling. With each passing tick, she becomes bolder. Allura rises on her tiptoes to somehow smooth out the difference in height in order to be even closer to him. She likes to be captivated by his hands, trapped between the wall and his solid and strong body. Lotor gently bites her lower lip, and the groan that Allura can no longer contain seems too loud for her. She is suddenly afraid that someone will see them and trys to distance herself.

“There's no one here,” Lotor whispers against her lips. “But if you insist, we can stop.”

“No!” her eyes widen, meeting his gaze. He smiles at her almost predatory. _Dangerous_. He always was dangerous. But Allura doesn't care now. And she again moves towards him, clinging to his belt with her hand and pulling him closer. And there is no point in asking him twice, he again presses her against the wall, covering her lips with his own, slowly but strongly kissing. Deeper, more greedy.

Allura follows him. Goes where he leads her. Responds to every touch, sigh, movement. Is it so easy to lose a head? Just throw away all doubts for the sake of this fire inside her? For the first time Allura is not afraid. She is ready to confide in him, not thinking about what will happen next.

His right hand slides down, easily grasps the rounded thigh, squeezes with long fingers and lifts it higher, so that her leg almost rests on his belt. Now Lotor is even closer, and Allura feels even more vulnerable. But there is something in the way he holds her and kisses her, how he presses his hips — primal and natural — so that Allura moves towards him even more, as if she really wants to become one with him.

Lotor's kisses become more and more uneven, he randomly kisses Allura's face, bites her ear, draws lines along it with his tongue, goes down to her neck. She is so tightly entangled with her fingers in his hair that she doubts she will ever get out of this captivity. His teeth scratching on the delicate skin of her neck, and Allura groans again, and melts under his hands when he whispers her name, burning with his breath:

“AlLura... You are so beautiful. Allura... Sweetheart, my Princess…”

_‘His Princess? Yes, his. Whatever. Just don't stop. More. I want more!’_

“Allura, I... I…” his voice trembles and breaks, he suddenly stops talking, again kisses her lips, and she stays in the dark, what he wanted to say.

The sudden Coran’s voice from the castle loudspeaker is heard too loudly in the half-light of the corridor, so that Allura shudders with her whole body and rests her hands on Lotor's chest, who immediately releases her.

“Meeting on the bridge in five doboshes!” joyfully yells Coran into the loudspeaker.

“Oh, I completely forgot,” Allura smoothes her perfect suit with her hands, it’s not a bit crumpled under the intensity of a passionate Galrian.

“Wait,” Lotor carefully straightens her loose strands.

“Yes, thanks,” Allura mutters, lowering her eyes, transforming from a goddess of love into a humble princess.

“I'm afraid you need to get some fresh air for those five doboshes,” Lotor says with a smile. “Um, here-” he gently touches her lips, reddened and swollen from kisses, with his thumb, then looks a little to the left. “Hmm… I'm sorry, I… couldn't help it.”

Allura touches the place on the neck where he is looking to with her hand. Later she discovers that there are marks from his teeth. And in her room she will be able not to hide the sparkle in her eyes at the mere recollection of how she felt when he kissed her.

“It’s probably better to let my hair down,” Allura says more to herself. “All the same, the hairstyle is ruined.”

Lotor laughs softly: no matter what she does, she won't be able to hide her condition so easily.

“I’m afraid that Coran, as your custodian, will want to have a serious talk with me,” he says.

Allura blushes at the mere thought that everyone will guess what she was doing here.

“Don't worry, Princess, I won't let them offend you.”

He gives her his hand, and she, putting her hand under his elbow, walks next to him towards the bridge, desperately trying to regain the lost breath. 

Right in front of the door, Lotor releases her and pauses just a couple of ticks to say,

“What I feel about you is real. It's so true… Please, remember this no matter what happens.”

The doors swing open, so that Allura does not have time to answer, she silently walks accompanied by him to the bridge, where the whole team of Voltron has already gathered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments any types are appreciated.
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/VLDfangirl) and [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kseniyache)


End file.
